Casualty In Space
by x123casualtypotterwho321x
Summary: Hogwarts is in trouble, and when Sam and Tom spy a mysterious blue box, it's up to them to help out! My first fanfic, please read and review x
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little idea I had that I wanted to share with everyone! If you like Casualty, Harry Potter and Doctor Who, read on! I haven't put this in the crossover section because it is in three categories, and so it didn't feel right to leave out that it was about Harry Potter as well as Doctor Who and Casualty. Anyway, enjoy!**

Sam and Tom Kent held hands and gazed out at the quiet street. The first snowflakes were beginning to fall, and it was really cold on their bare faces. Sam's white wedding dress looked really pretty as a few flakes landed on the skirt.  
"Babe, I can't believe we finally got married!" Tom smiled as she kissed him softly on the lips again.  
"Me neither!" whispered Sam, she couldn't contain her beaming smile. "I hope the rest of our lives will be perfect, like you babe…"  
Suddenly, they heard a strange, mysterious noise. It went woooosh… woooosh… Sam and Tom didn't know what was making the weird sound until Tom turned his head towards a nearby ally and saw it. An old looking blue police box had turned up out of nowhere.  
"Honey, look over there!" Tom said to Sam, still staring at the box. Nobody except them had spotted it, which was strange because it was very big and very loud when it appeared. She saw it too. Both of them were as confused as each other.  
"What is it babe?" Sam spoke loudly as she was in complete awe.  
"I don't know Sam, let's go and look…" Tom replied. Not that they noticed, but there was a white speckled owl circling in the snowy sky.

Tom led Sam towards the box. She was a bit scared but remembered that nothing could hurt her when her new husband was close by her side. They walked around the police box once, and then BAM! The door opened and a smiling man with a red bowtie stepped out into the winter wind.  
"Sam! Tom! I need your help!" He said and patted Tom on the shoulders.  
"Who are you?" Tom said quite amazed that there was a person inside the blue box. Sam held onto Tom's hand as meeting people for the first time sometimes made her feel a bit nervous. The man looked a bit confused but pointed for them to step inside the box before vanishing into it himself.  
"Tom babe, I'm a bit scared! Shall we follow him?" Sam whispered.  
"He said he needed us. Let's go!" Tom smiled giving her hand an extra strong squeeze. Then, they went inside…

They were amazed about the police box, because it wasn't actually a police box at all! It was in fact, what looked like a strange, alien spaceship!  
"Who are you?" Tom repeated. "And where are we?"  
The man looked at them strangely then carried on pressing buttons around a big cylinder of light. "Oh dear!" he sighed. "Must have gotten the dates mixed up! You know, wibbly wobbly, timey whimey… " The man continued seeing how confused Sam and Tom looked in their faces. "Well I know you two, but you obviously haven't met me yet!"  
Sam walked further into the centre of the room and turned around taking in the whole area. It was really different to what she thought was possible! Why was it bigger on the inside?  
"No. We haven't met you! We're meant to be going on our honeymoon!"  
"Yes, and you can go later!" The man replied, pressing more and more buttons. Out of nowhere, the whole room began to shake and that mysterious noise started up again, even louder than before. Both Sam and Tom started falling around the spaceship, trying to stand up straight. The man held tightly onto the handle near all the buttons and eventually stabled the flight. Sam stood up first and then Tom. They stared at him angrily- what was going on?

"I'm the Doctor and this is the T. .I.S!" he shouted above the engine. "And, I know we haven't met, but I still need your help on a mission!" he smiled as Sam and Tom got even more confused. "Nice dress." He added to try calm the air.  
"The- the- T.A.R.D.I.S.?" Sam repeated.  
"Yes that's right!" the Doctor smiled and clapped his hands together.  
"What mission are you talking about?" Tom said bravely. He was up for helping the Doctor. The whole idea was very exciting.  
The Doctor walked around the centre and flicked a switch the other side. Afterwards he picked up a letter with the names 'Sam and Tom' written on. He held it in the air for them to see. "I have received a letter for you. It's from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They need our help!"  
Sam and Tom looked at each other in amazement. This was incredible! Sam cleared her throat, "They need our help?"  
"Yes! I have tracked their location with coordinates I took the last time I visited my good friend Harry." The Doctor explained as he moved forward and handed Tom the letter. Tom opened it and started reading. The doctor carried on explaining, "They have been teleported into space by an unknown enemy and need our help to return them to earth."  
Sam looked like she was still in shock as she took all this crazy information in. Tom moved closer still towards the Doctor, shaking his head and still reading the letter. "This can't be right? It says in the letter they need me and Sam because we're trained in wizard medics?"  
"Are you sure?" the Doctor said shaking his hands. "You may just have forgotten, time can be weird like that." He paced towards the centre then turned around suddenly. "Unless I'm even more wrong than I think!"  
"What do you mean?" Sam and Tom said together, holding hands again.  
"If you haven't met me yet, then you probably haven't been to Hogwarts before either…" the Doctor said putting his hands on his head.  
"You mean we get to go to Hogwarts in the future?" Sam said happily. She always wanted to find a letter delivered by owl on her doorstep as a little girl, and still did now.  
"Yes." The Doctor replied trying to think. "Oh well! Too late to turn back now…" he shouted, laughing as he pushed another button making the T.A.R.D.I.S. shake again. "You two will have to do!"  
"I'll need to change…" Sam added kicking off her heals and running behind him.  
"We're going now?" Tom said worried, running in towards the main area of the T.A.R.D.I.S.  
"No." the Doctor said stopping them both in their tracks. "We've got a brief stop off first…"  
"Where!?" they both exclaimed. What now?  
"Middle Earth!" the Doctor shouted with joy.  
Sam and Tom looked each other in the eyes and grinned. This was going to be amazing…


	2. Chapter 2 - Middle Earth!

**Thanks for all the reviews, enjoy this:**

The Doctor was busy pressing buttons and turning wheels. Now and again he would say loudly: "Almost there!"  
Sam was now leaning against a railing in casual clothes after changing out of her beautiful wedding dress. She was watching the centre of the T.A.R.D.I.S go up and down when, from behind her, Tom put his arms around her waist.  
"You looked amazing babe…" he whispered into her ear.  
Sam smiled. "I wish I could wear it still, but I'm still really excited about our adventure!" she laughed.  
Just as Tom leant in for a quick kiss, the room came to a sudden halt. "We've arrived!" the Doctor shrieked with a look of delight all over his face. "Come on guys!" He flew down the steps, as hyper as an exited child on Christmas morning. Soon enough, the couple followed, less eagerly. Sam and Tom both wandered why this 'Middle Earth' seemed so exiting to a man who could travel through time and space. Surely it couldn't be that brilliant…

* * *

Bilbo Baggins was wandering through a grassy meadow full of bright yellow buttercups. It was a sunny afternoon in the Shire, and he was enjoying his own company. Reaching the top of a small hill, he came upon a large log and decided to take a rest to eat his lunch, which was a homemade cheese and pickle sandwich. Looking up at the sky, Bilbo smiled at the bright, summery blue.  
However, the tranquil silence suddenly was interrupted by a familiar 'woooosh… woooosh…' Bilbo turned his head at the sound which grew louder and louder. Could it be him?  
He got to his feet and dropped his lunch in the grass. Looking out to the horizon, he couldn't see the T.A.R.D.I.S anywhere. No - it must have been his imagination…  
Suddenly from behind him came the loud CREEK of a door. Bilbo spun around and faced the blue box which had materialised about three feet away. In comparison to Bilbo, the spaceship was huge!  
The door was open, and just as he began to form a grin, the Doctor came galloping out arms by his side. "Bilbo Baggins!" the Doctor laughed, quickly circling Bilbo then jumping up onto the log.  
"Doctor!" Bilbo said in absolute delight. He looked up at his old friend, having to strain his neck.  
"So good the see you again!" the Doctor exclaimed as he jumped down from the log. He clapped his hands together and danced from foot to foot. "How have you been?" he pulled his hands apart and shook them slightly, "No more trouble with the dwarves, I hope?"  
"No, no, all's been well! I was just taking a relaxing walk actually," Bilbo replied, reaching up high to shake his hand.  
"Oh... Sorry about that! We need your help…"  
"We?" Bilbo questioned, tilting his head to the side. Just as he said those words, Sam and Tom came running out of the T.A.R.D.I.S and squinted at the bright sunlight. "Who are these two then, Doctor?" he asked.  
The Doctor looked straight at Sam and Tom and smiled, "Well, (they're) my old friends, but to them, I suppose, I'm a stranger…" he trailed off at the last word. Sam and Tom looked even more confused at this. The strange little man surely wasn't human, so perhaps they were on another planet. But then the Doctor had said they were going to 'Middle Earth'… Perhaps it was best not to ask!  
"I'm Bilbo," the man said as he turned to the couple. "The Doctor and I know each other too!"  
"Yes, me and the Bag-man go way back, don't we Bilbo?" the Doctor added. Sam reached for Tom's had and waved with the other.  
"Hello." They said unsurely, in unison. Tom squeezed Sam's hand tightly; this was all really strange!  
The Doctor started to walk around again, gazing around at the vast countryside. Bilbo began to follow him, walking around the log when the Doctor stepped over it. "you said you needed my help?" He said, "What do you need?"  
Suddenly, the Doctor stopped and span around with his feet pointing in two different ways. He looked up and Sam and Tom, who stood wearily beside the T.A.R.D.I.S., then began to explain: "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has been transported into deep space by… well, I'm not sure yet, actually!" he said and gave a guilty smirk. "In order to track it down with my T.A.R.D.I.S, I need to process a radio-signal with someone in those particular coordinates. Well. I don't have to, but it will take less time!"  
Quietly to Sam, Tom muttered, "Do you believe he's, you know… for real?" Not fully hearing him, Sam nodded slightly which caused her to look down at the ground. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a golden object hiding between blades of grass. Letting go of Tom's hand, she knelt down towards the ground to pick it up. A ring? She placed inside her trouser pocket…  
Unaware of what was going on behind them, the Doctor smiled and Bilbo took a deep breath; "So how can I help?"  
"Ah, well I was just thinking about it!" the Doctor smiled. "Do you happen to still have Albus's telephone number?" He rolled his eyes sheepishly. "I may have lost mine in the inventing room when we visited that chocolate factory…" the Doctor finished, coughing in embarrassment. Tom narrowed his eyes even more confused. What on earth was this man talking about? Actually, what in space…  
Bilbo nodded his head much to the Doctors delight! "Yep, I'm pretty sure I've got it in here somewhere…" He rummaged inside his coat pocket and got a piece of folded paper. "Here you are!"  
"Yes! Bilbo you star!" the Doctor said taking the note and placing it inside his own jacket. He turned and walked towards Sam, Tom and the T.A.R.D.I.S. "Right! Better dash! But I will be seeing you soon…"  
"Yes, I hope so!" Bilbo chucked. The Doctor stopped outside the swinging door and waited for Sam and Tom to trail inside. Bilbo waved, "Bye Doctor!"  
"Yes, bye!" he waved. Stepping inside the T.A. .S he started to close the door, but then remembered something: "Oh, and Bilbo? Next time you see Gandalf, tell him I said Hi!"


End file.
